Bloodlust
by Kessie
Summary: Written a long time ago before Season 7 aired, so its AU. This is my version how Buffy gets to know about Spike´s soul! Attention: written in script format!


TEASER

INT. SUMMERS KITCHEN-NIGHT

Buffy stands in front of the door, she is ready to go to patrol..

BUFFY:  
Dawnie? I'm going on patrol!

She looks behind her to the door ..

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
And don't forget to study! You've got a math test tomorrow!

Dawn appears in the door to the living room, she doesn't look very excited..

DAWN:  
Why can't I go on patrol with you? I've learned enough already!

BUFFY:  
Dawn we have been through this!  
As long as your schoolwork isn't affected you can go on patrol with me ,so?

DAWN (yearning)  
Yeah OK! Ill stay at home !  
But tomorrow..

Willow enters the room..

WILLOW:  
Come on Dawnie , math is waiting! Ill help ya..

She looks towards Buffy

WILLOW: (cont'd)  
You going on patrol?

Buffy nods.

WILLOW:(cont'd)  
Alone ? I mean .. without Spike?

BUFFY:  
Yes I'm going alone! I've done it before, so why is it so strange now?  
(Willow says nothing)  
OK I'm off! Have fun with the maths!

Buffy goes outside

EXT-SUMMERS HOUSE-NIGHT

We watch from a LURKERS POV ,as Buffy gets out of the House

As she walks down the street , we reveal our lurker, it's A VAMPIRE , which watches from afar, among with THREE OTHER VAMPIRES

VAMPIRE:  
Now she is still too strong for us! But soon she'll be weak.  
And I'll kill her without any problems!

The vampires nod and laugh dirtily

VAMPIRE: (cont'd)  
But her friends will die first!  
And she is going to kill them herself!

CUT TO:

EXT. SUNNYDALE STREET-NIGHT

We see that Buffy is still on patrol and she seems rather bored , no vampires anywhere

Suddenly she hears someone scream and she begins to run

Not far from her, a vampire tries to attack a woman, who screams like hell

WOMAN:  
Oh my god! Help me! She is a monster!

Just as Buffy enters the scene from behind

BUFFY:  
Hey! Why don't you try someone more equal ,like me?

With that, she attacks the vampire and knocks it against a wall!  
It struggles , but then gets up again. The woman can escape and runs for her life, while Buffy attacks again

The vampire now turns around and Buffy stops and looks shocked

BUFFY:  
Willow?

We reveal that the vampire is indeed Willow, but she is not a leather Vamp as she was in Cordelia´s wish this time she wears the clothes she has worn before as we saw her in the kitchen..

VAMP WILLOW:  
Nahh .. I'm not Willow anymore!  
And you know that!  
(smiles evilly )  
but I think you'll taste good!

With that she lunges at Buffy and tries to bite her, Buffy manages to get away from her, but stumbles and falls to the ground from there she just stares at Willow

She still looks shocked

VAMP WILLOW:  
Aww Buffy are we afraid?  
Are you thinking about little Dawnie?  
(grinning)  
I don't think she needs a math test anymore ,does she?

Now Buffy realizes that this is really the Willow she left at the house with her sister Dawn, she is totally shocked

While she is still in shock and she cannot move, Evil Willow grabs her chance and runs away

VAMP WILLOW:  
(still grinning evilly)  
Don't worry we'll see each other again honey! And I can't wait to taste you!

With that she vanishes into the dark, leaving Buffy alone

END OF TEASER

ACT 1

Buffy still is at the place where she has seen Vamp Willow,  
after a few seconds she comes to her senses again

BUFFY:  
(to herself)  
Dawn!

She begins to run

CUT TO:

INT. SUMMERS KITCHEN- A LITTLE LATER

Buffy runs into the kitchen, we see that the back-door is open ,but apart from that the whole kitchen looks normal, like no fight has been happening

BUFFY:  
Dawn?  
(more panic)  
Dawn? Where are you?

But no answer, so she takes out a stake and goes upstairs, to search for her sister

We can see that everything is dark upstairs

BUFFY:  
Dawn? Come out, please!  
I'm here now ,everything is gonna be okay!  
(louder)  
Daaaawwnn!

Still no answer and Buffy really looks worried now. As she hears that someone is behind her She turns around and sees Dawn, who morphs into Vampface

VAMP DAWN:  
You called me, big sis?

Buffy now is in extreme shock and just stares at her former sister

BUFFY:  
Oh god!

She raises her stake and aims it at her sister ,but holds back,  
she can't really do this..

She looks at the stake

VAMP DAWN:  
That's naughty! You are really going to kill your sister? I don't think so!

Buffy raises the stake again and tries to regain herself, but with no avail

The hand with the stake sinks again

VAMP DAWN: (cont'd)  
Awww come on you couldn't do it last time when we were at Glory's tower ..I know that you can't kill me! But hey that doesn't mean that I cant Kill you!  
(grins evilly)  
Come here and I promise to make it quick.

Vamp Dawn lunges out to Buffy , who moves backwards

VAMP DAWN:  
Hey I didn't think I'd live long enough to see you once afraid! Hm actually I'm not alive anymore ,so...

Buffy just stares at her and says nothing , then after a few seconds she turns around and runs away . Now she doesn't have the force to deal with her sister.

VAMP DAWN: (cont'd)  
Hey would you just stay here?  
I wasn't ready and I'm not in the mood for running now!

She stares after Buffy , but makes no move Suddenly not so interested anymore

VAMP DAWN: (cont'd)  
Tsss , why´d I just know you wouldn't be there for me,when I need you? I will get you anyway ,but I gotta find me a snack first! I'm hungry!

Dawn moves to go and search for her snack

Off Dawns evil grin

EXT. SUNNYDALE STREET-NIGHT

Buffy is running again and we see that she reaches Xanders apartment..

BUFFY:  
(to herself)  
God please let him be OK!

She moves into the building and bangs at the door..

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
Xander! Please open up!  
(louder)  
Xander!

But nobody seems to be at home..

Then suddenly she hears something from behind

XANDER:  
Oh you are looking for me?  
That's good ,cause I'm here for you , too! More for your blood actually but we could also have some fun if you want to!

With that he moves for Buffy

She makes a face, but still looks shocked

BUFFY:  
Ewwww! First, I think you don´t get the "you are my best friend thing"! Second ,eww you are dead!  
And third ,you are drunk,too.  
God get away from me!

Buffy backs away and they play a sort of "catch me" game

Xander tries to embrace her and Buffy gets away

VAMP XANDER:  
Oh come on, you always had a thing for deadboys! First there was Angel And then there was Spike! Now you act like that was nothing?

BUFFY:  
You know that Angel was different and Spike.. ugh .. that was...I wasn't myself back then!  
And...

Beat.  
(to herself)  
Oh god I'm defending myself to the vampire version of Xander!

She runs a few metres down the corridor and gets her stake out

Xander has followed her and stands right before her and they both look each other into the eyes

VAMP XANDER:  
Come on Buff, lets have some Fun! I could eat you, literally!

He moves to kiss her and Buffy pushes him away

Again she raise her stake and aims it at him

BUFFY:  
Don't think I wont kill you!  
I killed Angel remember?  
So run!

Xander just laughs.

BUFFY:  
I said I have no problem with it!

She attacks Xander and they start a fight

Buffy throws a few blows at him and knocks him to the ground,  
then she raises her stake and plunges it into Xanders shoulder..

ON BUFFYS SHOCKED FACE AS SHE STARES AT HER BLOODY HAND

VAMP XANDER:  
(angry)  
Bitch! You hurt me! Now you are going to die!

Now Xander throws Buffy away from him, he gets up and then gets up to start the fight again

Buffy looks again at her hand which is still full of Xanders blood she shudders, then looks at Xander

BUFFY:  
(whispers)  
Oh god! I'm ... Im so sorry!

Then she runs away without looking back

INT. BRONZE -NIGHT

We see Willow ,wearing her human face, and she dances in the crowd. After a few moments she recognizes a boy who is looking at her and moves to dance with him.

CUT TO:

EXT. SUNNYDALE STREET-NIGHT

Buffy is still running , but it seems that she has no real clue,  
where she is going, then the Sunnydale cemetery comes to sight,  
she halts a few seconds then she decides to go there

INT. SUNNYDALE CEMETERY- A LITTLE LATER

Buffy is moving through the cemetery, searching for Spike ,  
after a few moments when she doesn't find him, she walks straight to the crypt , once in there she finds him, huddled in a corner.

BUFFY:  
Spike!

Spike doesn't move . He seems totally absent. Buffy moves to him.

BUFFY:  
(rambling)  
Spike ! I need your help! Dawn and the others.. they are... I have to kill ... oh my god

Buffy sinks to the floor she is truly desperate Spike moves slowly towards her

SPIKE:  
Slayer .. Buffy!

Buffy is not able to answer, she just remains on the floor ,  
crying. Spike tries to calm her but she just says nothing

After a few beats Spike can't hold any longer. He grabs Buffy and shakes her, to get her out of her state.

SPIKE:  
Slayer .. Buffy stop it! If I should help you ,you must tell me what's up !

Buffy still does not react.

SPIKE:  
(angry now)  
Buffy! Bloody hell what is up with you?

He shakes her more harder and suddenly Buffy reacts and stops crying and looks at him.

SPIKE: (cont'd)  
Tell me what's up ! I'm here to help you!

BUFFY:  
They are all dead!

CUT TO:

INT. THE BRONZE-NIGHT

Just a few metres away from Willow ,who is now talking avidly with the Boy, Anya is sitting alone on one of the tables,  
nipping at a drink. She seems a little bored and is probably looking for another victim for her vengeance activities.

A few seconds later Willow and the Boy move away from the dancefloor and out of the Bronze. At this moment Anya sees them and because she seems to find something odd about seeing Willow with a boy ,she follows them.

EXT. THE BRONZE ALLEY -NIGHT

We see how Willow and the Boy start to kiss. Anya is just around the corner and watches them surprised.

WILLOW:  
Hey want to see something Cool?

The Boy just nods.

At this moment Willow morphs into vamp face and before the boy can react she bits him .

BOY:  
(screams)  
What the hell are you? Get away from me! Help.. can anyone help me please!

Willow just tries to hold him down and is still drinking while the boy struggles for his life, after a few moments he kicks her into her leg and she howls . Luckily the boy can use this moment to escape..

Anya is still watching, truly terrified.

ANYA:  
Oh my God! I have to find Buffy!

Anya teleports away while Willow is vanishes into the Bronze again

INT. SUMMERS HOUSE KITCHEN-NIGHT

We see Spike and Buffy are in Buffys house again, searching for Dawn and the other Vamps.

BUFFY:  
And you are sure they will come back here again?

SPIKE:  
Well it's just a guess, but they were all about eating you, right?  
And this is the place where they can find you..

Before Buffy can answer anything, Anya reappears next to them.  
Buffy ,in full Slayer mode produces a cross and thrusts it in Anya face. Anya moves back for a second, then moves the cross away.

ANYA:  
Hey already a demon, remember?  
Can't become a vampire then!

She packs the cross away into her bag

BUFFY:  
Sorry... I'm just a little off.  
you know you don't get to see your little Vamp sislet everyday.

Beat. Anya just looks at her not sure how to explain what she has seen.

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
Wait you know about the vamps? I mean about Dawn and...

ANYA:  
No not Dawn.. Willow !I saw her attacking a boy .. I mean I was at first a bit surprised, cause seeing her with a boy doesn't fit in the whole "Hey, I'm gay now thing," you know, but then I saw how she sucked him nearly dry.. I mean I knew she was evil but a vampire? How could she sink that low..

BUFFY:  
What she attacked a boy? Oh my god that's my fault! I should have killed her immediately! Soon she will kill anybody and then I'm also a murderer, its just I can't.. I mean she is my Friend after all...

She looks sad and her gaze moves down to the floor.

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
And I have to kill Dawn and Xander, too.. and.  
(regains herself)  
I'm OK ! I can do that! I'm the slayer! And that's what the Slayer does!

With that she walks upstairs leaving a stunned Spike and Anya behind her. They look at each other shortly then follow her!

INT. BUFFYS HOUSE DAWNS ROOM

Buffy is standing in Dawns room , and Spike and Anya enter

BUFFY:  
Spike you were wrong! They are not here!

Spike wants to say something but before he can answer she continues

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
I'm going to call Giles ... he needs to know.

INT. SUMMERS HOUSE KITCHEN

Buffy is standing right before the phone , just staring at it.  
After a few seconds she reluctantly picks it up and dials the number.

The call goes through immediately

BUFFY:  
(weak)  
Hello this is Buffy Summers , can I speak to Mr. Giles please?

The guy at the end of the line answers but we can't hear him

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
Yes please its really important.  
Yes OK I will wait!

While Buffy waits if the guy at the other reaches Giles , she nervously drums her fingers on the table, its clear that she is truly desperate

After a few moments

BUFFY:  
Giles? Oh my god! I'm so glad to hear you..

INTERCUT-GILES WATCHERS HEADQUARTERS ENGLAND/BUFFY IN THE SUMMERS KITCHEN

Giles immediately senses that something is wrong

GILES:  
Hello Buffy! Is everything alright? You sound like something is wrong. How are you guys over there?

Buffy hesitates.

BUFFY:  
Its.. Xander and the others ,  
they are (pauses)  
they are vampires and I don't know what to do anymore! Please I can't kill them ..I..

GILES:  
Bloody hell!

We see that Giles is truly upset about the news and needs to sit

GILES: (cont'd)  
Buffy ,what has happened?

BUFFY:  
(sounding weak)  
I don't even know, I was on patrol and I suddenly heard someone screaming and then I saw it was Vamp Willow attacking a woman and .  
(Pauses)  
And then I ran home and Dawn was turned ,too and Xander.. Please Giles there has to be another way! I can't kill them .. I couldn't bear Willow turning against us , but all of them?  
Giles I can't kill my whole family .. they are everything I have left..

Buffy is crying desperately now.

Giles says nothing and tries to take that in, but his face shows true shock.

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
Giles ? Giles? Please say something!

After a few moments Giles reacts again

GILES:  
There might be.. Buffy how much time has passed since they have been turned?

BUFFY:  
About 2 hours , why?

Giles is still hesitating , but he decides to tell her

GILES:  
There is.. there might be spell ,  
it can be performed until 5 hours after someone was turned , but there is no guarantee, only about 30 become human again and even if , it has dire consequences

BUFFY:  
I'm willing to accept every small chance and..

GILES:  
(interrupting her)  
Buffy , even when the spell goes right , they won't be the same ,  
they will be not able to move a single muscle again , they won't be able to speak . It would be like being alive in dead body with no chance to ever regain the control over it!

Buffy swallows hard.

BUFFY:  
Giles , I will find a way .  
somehow.. I must! I just can't kill my family ! I had to send Angel to hell and to fight against Willow, but this... Please tell me what do I need for it!

Then after a moment it clicks in

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
Wait, how do you know without doing research?

GILES:  
I just... I looked it up when I found out that you where together with Angel. Just in case he.. I was not sure if I would have been able to kill you and the chances to succeed are higher when a slayer..

He stops talking.

BUFFY:  
Its OK , I understand. Please tell me what do I need for the spell I don't have much time..

We see Spike lurking through the door while Buffy tries to grab a pen and a piece of paper, to write the instructions down,  
which Giles gives her. After watching her a moment he goes into the living room again.

INT. SUMMERS HOUSE -LIVING ROOM

Anya is sitting on the couch waiting for Buffy who is still talking to Giles on the phone. Spike comes in from looking after Buffy in the kitchen.

ANYA:  
Is she still talking to Giles?

SPIKE:  
Yeah. She is, they are trying to find a way around the killing ,  
but I know there is no way around that. We all know that ,right?

Anya nods and at this moment Buffy comes in.

BUFFY:  
We found another way! Giles found a spell, the chances are slim but its better then nothing! And..

ANYA:  
Are you really sure you want to do that? Giles told you about the consequences , right?  
I used to do that to people ,when they had done the worst betrayals to another person and you want to do it to your friends and your sister?

BUFFY:  
Yes he told me! And you knew about that chance and you didn't tell me? It means that I don't have to kill them and that's all what counts

SPIKE:  
Wait before you all decide here without me... what are the consequences of the spell?

ANYA:  
They will be more dead then alive, they won't be able to move or to even think and ..

Before Anya can go on Spike shakes his head..

SPIKE:  
There is no way I'll do that to Niblet and you know that! They are dead Buffy and now you have to be strong enough to give them the peace they deserve!

Buffys glares at him angrily

BUFFY:  
Spike I won't kill my friends if there is no need for it!

They both stare at each other, both heated up.

SPIKE:  
I'm leaving! I'm not helping you with this! And I hope you'll get your senses back soon! You don't even know what you are talking about! They will be caged in their own bodies!

With that he grabs his coat and runs outside . Buffy stares after him and screams

BUFFY:  
Fine! I don't need your help! I won't kill them if there is still a chance ,  
( a little more silent)  
and I'll find a way to get them their life back! I promise.

Then she turns around to face Anya who is still standing behind her , without saying anything. Now the tears glimmer in her eyes again

BUFFY:  
( broken)  
But you will help me ,OK? You don't want Xander to die! I know that ! Please help me! I.. I can't do this alone!

Anya hesitates a while but then she nods. Buffy takes a deep breath.

BUFFY:  
Thank you! That's the list with ingredients we need for the spell, can you get them from the magic box? I will stay here and will look for their personal things that we need for the spell!

ANYA:  
Yeah, OK , but I don't know if we will have them all in stock , you know after the disaster with Willow! But I'll try!

Buffy nods and a few seconds later she teleports to the magic box, while Buffy also starts to prepare for the spell

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2

EXT. SUNNYDALE CEMENTARY - A LITTLE LATER

We see Spike storming towards his crypt , he still seems angry and it takes a few seconds to notice the vampire who is hiding in the shadows by the crypt. As he moves towards it , the vamp steps out of the shadows : its Vamp Xander !

Vamp Xander has still the wound he gained in the fight with Buffy , but although its still slowly bleeding, it seems not to bother him

SPIKE:  
So you are here to annoy the hell out of me? Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you immediately!

He grabs Xander by his shirt, yanking him towards him and looks around for something to use as a stake

Xander just looks at him , not moving a single muscle in his face

SPIKE:  
(sighs)  
Good . Okay you can come in! But only cause I still care for the slayer , don't even try to annoy me or you will be staked in less then a second!

Still angry, he throws Xander towards the crypt and Xander walks in.

SPIKE:  
(cursing under his breath)  
Bloody Hell! I'm so going to regret this! Having the whelp around is bad enough but the whelp as a vampire? Damn that's gonna kill me!

With that he shuts the door to his crypt

INT. SPIKES CRYPT-NIGHT

Xander seems to have lost all his fear and makes himself home in front of Spikes TV , while Spike just shakes his head about him.

SPIKE:  
( sarcastically)  
Does the dear majesty want some blood for his entertainment?

Xander just nods which nearly causes Spike to jump on him. But just a few inches in front of him he catches himself and walks over to the freezer to get him some blood.

SPIKE:  
(muttering)  
Guess its better then you going on the hunt and killing people.  
Slayer is upset enough already.

Sighing he gets the blood out and pours it into two glasses ,  
then walks over to Xander and gives him one and Xander immediately begins to drink

SPIKE:  
Now you will get the absolutely tasteful flavour of pigs blood honey! Sorry its that distasteful but I'm still disabled you know?

Points to his head, where his chip his.

SPIKE : (cont'd)  
Hm guess you going out for hunting wouldn't be such a bad thought after all!

He watches Xander who is still gulping the blood down like mad

SPIKE: (cont'd)  
Well or not! At least you seem to like it! Never saw any Vampire drinking pigs blood that fast!

Xander now has gulped down the whole glass of liquid and tries to get out the last drops with lapping his tongue out and getting them out of the glass that way..

Spike stares at him in disbelief

SPIKE:  
Now that's gross!

He hands him his glass

SPIKE: (cont'd)  
Well you can also have mine!

Xander gets the glass and he gulps it down again at once.

Off Spike staring at Xander

INT. SUMMERS HOUSE - LATER

Buffy and Anya are sitting on the floor, around them there are lots of bottles and some other things with magic stuff. Between them there is a a little bowl with herbs. Buffy is about to open one of the bottles and looks rather disgusted

BUFFY:  
God, i don't know how Willow can get used to this !

She reads the label of the bottle again

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
Dried eyes of a Mangoon demon!  
Can i say eww? But these here seem not really dried ! I'm more for killing the demon than for playing around with their guts!

She gets three of the eyes out , they look rather sludgy then dried, disgusted she puts them into the bowl with the herbs and we can see that there is still slime on her fingers.

ANYA:  
Mangoon eyes never dry completely ! We just need to put the ingredients and then we have to read the spell. Shouldn't be too difficult. 

Both of them open another bottle and put the ingredients in the bowl, then they begin to read the incantation from a paper which lies before them.

ANYA/BUFFY:  
Ad te magnas opes imploro,  
Dare iterum anima ad vos,  
discedes ad demonos , nos obsecrant ! 

TRANSLATION:  
We plead you big keeper of power,give them their life again,  
vanish the demon , we plead you!

The bowl begins to smoke and then the ingredients burn up with a blueish fire , which then vanishes completely . (CGI) Buffy and Anya continue the incantation and we can see that its really difficult and exhausting for them

Three red lights emerge from the bowl and dance around them,  
then they fly out of the window.(CGI)

Buffy and Anya sink exhausted on the floor

BUFFY:  
Do you think it worked? I feel like i have been run over by a train!

ANYA:  
We have to search for Xander and the others to see it! But i think it should have...oh (she stammers)  
Oh my god!

Truly terrified of the sight she is seeing above her , Anya jumps up and immediately backs away from the intruders

Now Buffy sees them ,too. Vamp Dawn and Vamp Willow are standing right before her

VAMP WILLOW:  
You called for us?

BUFFY:  
OK no searching needed.. Guess you don't belong to the 30  
that make it !

She frantically she searches around for a stake or something else to fight them, but there is nothing in reach of her ,  
except the bottles of the spell

BUFFY:  
So.. how is the life as a vampire? Looks like you had lots of fun and.. ehh lots of snacks!

She points over to Vamp Dawn who still has some dried blood on her mouth

VAMP DAWN:  
Lots of fun .. and now we are going to have some snack fun with you!

But before the Vampires can jump on them ,Buffy grabs the bottle with the Mangoon eyes and throws them into the vampires faces

BUFFY:  
If you want us for main course you have to do the aperitif first!

While Vamp Willow and Vamp Dawn try to get rid of the slimy Mangoon eyes , Buffy and Anya run past them to get something to fight against them.

They run into Buffys room to get some weapons .

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
The spell didn't work .. Maybe Spike was right we shouldn't have tried it! Well no time for regret , lets kick their asses!

She hands Anya an axe and a stake and grabs herself one,  
although she tries to look confident it doesn't really work

They run back into Willows room where they performed the spell ,  
but as they look around the vamps are gone

It takes them a few beats to notice the open window

BUFFY:  
They are gone! I can't believe it, they are playing around with us!

Buffy lets her stake sink down and sits on the bed

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
God i still feel knocked down! In this state i might be no match for them!

ANYA:  
It will take you some time,  
because you are not used to doing magic, but with your slayer strength you will be alright soon! Maybe we should find Spike , he could help us, as long as you are weak.

Buffy just nods and slowly arises from the bed .They go to search for Spike

INT. SPIKES CRYPT-NIGHT

We see that Xander is still in Spike Crypt , sitting in front of the TV watching Passions with Spike. They seem to have bonded together and look like they are (Vamp) friends having a nice night together.

EXT. CEMENTARY -THE SAME TIME

Buffy and Anya are both on the way to Spikes crypt . They don't talk much ,both are lost in thoughts and after a few moments Spike crypt comes at sight

Neither of them notices the three shadowy figures following them , as they go into the crypt, we reveal two of them as Vamp Dawn and Willow , but the third remains hidden far away from them

VAMP WILLOW: Come on Dawnie lets play kill the slayer!

They both hurry to the crypt

INT. SPIKES CRYPT-NIGHT

Buffy and Anya enter the crypt and Spike and Vamp Xander immediately look up

BUFFY:  
Spike i need your help, I ..

She notices Vamp Xander and gets her stake ready

Vamp Xander jumps up and glares angrily at Spike

VAMP XANDER:  
( growling)  
Buffy!

But before Buffy can attack him she gets grabbed from behind ,its Vamp Willow . Immediately the begin to fight

While Anya attacks Vamp Xander with a stake , Spike grabs Vamp Dawn and gets her in his hold. He looks at her with total regret , grabbing a stake which lies on a table near him, while she struggles to get free.

SPIKE:  
I'm sorry!

VAMP DAWN:  
For what ? For being a little baby vamp , dependent on the slayer? Awww poor Spike! We could have so much fun together! Come on get on our side!

Spike looks like he is considering it for a moment , at least he could act like a normal Vampire again without running behind some love who will never love him back. But then he shakes his head

SPIKE:  
No , I'm sorry for letting you down and for failing to protect you ! I should have prevented this , i have sworn to protect you! 

His face truly shows that he doesn't want to do this , but he raises the stake, aiming for Dawns unbeating heart.

But before he can plunge the stake down, Dawn uses the second of Spikes regret and kicks him in the groin . Spike loosens his grab on her and she gets free and runs to the door of the crypt

VAMP DAWN:  
Come on Spikey , try to catch me !

With that she runs out of the crypt and Spike follows her

Willow and Buffy are still fighting and its seems like nobody of them is stronger then the other one . Buffy is still weak from the after effects of the spell and Vamp Willow manages to throw a few good punches at her . She begins to struggle and with the next punch she falls on the floor , clearly feeling dizzy

VAMP WILLOW:  
Oh come on Buff , why don't you give up? I promise to make it quick ! Life as a Vampire isn't as bad at all , you'll see!

Just as she is about to bite Buffy , who is still lying on the someone hits her hard from behind so that she flies off Buffy...it is Anya

Just as Buffy manages to get up to face Willow again , she turns around to face Vamp Xander and sees that he is fleeing out of the crypt

ANYA:  
Oh what a coward!

She turns to Buffy who is facing Willow again

ANYA: (cont'd)  
But that's typical about men,  
right? If its gets tough they run away!

BUFFY:  
Get .. after .. him!

Buffy talks between the punches she sets at Vamp Willow and Anya looses no time and teleports to get behind Vamp Xander

BUFFY:  
( shouts after her)  
Kill him!

Off the fight

CUT TO:

INT. THE VAMPIRES LAIR-NIGHT

ANGLE ON one of THE VAMPIRES we saw before near Buffys house,  
as we now move away, we reveal that he is in a lair , where he and his vampire friends seem to hide.

Now we see three other vampires sitting next to him and near him, standing is the vampire which we now reveal as THE MASTER of the pack.

In the middle of the room we see an orb standing on what seems like a little altar. It is glowing bright red , but it seems unstable , like its not going to glow like that forever.(CGI)

Suddenly one of the minions moves to the orb and wants to touch it.. The leader immediately tears him away before he is able to

MASTER VAMPIRE:  
Don't dare to touch it or I'll shred you to pieces!

The minion moves away, clearly afraid of his Master.

MASTER VAMPIRE: (cont'd)  
The effect of the orb won't last very long anyway and if some of you idiots are going to disturb it ,it would be even shorter.

He turns around to face his minions

MASTER VAMPIRE: (cont'd)  
We need the Slayer to believe that her friends are vampires.  
as long as some parts of the spirits of her friends will be in the orb,replaced with a temporary demon, she will try to kill these so called monsters... and when she finally finds out what happened she will be destroyed.  
( laughs evilly)  
Then we'll come and rip her apart and we will rule Sunnydale.

Off the evil laughter of the Vampires

END OF ACT 2

ACT 3

EXT. SUNNYDALE CEMENTARY - NIGHT

We see Vamp Xander running through the cementary , just as Anya reappears in front of him.

ANYA: Geez running away won't help you!  
You know that!

Vamp Xander isn't listening to her, even when he knows that he has no chance to escape , he still tries to run away . Anya follows him slowly , always a few steps behind him.

Vamp Xander looks around to find something where he could hide .  
He is fully in panic. After a few beats he spots a crypt , runs there as fast as he can to it and throws himself against the door. He is lucky and the door opens and he manages to get it closed again as good as this is possible.

Anya has stopped and is watching him.

INT. CRYPT - SAME TIME

Xander is still in panic and tries to secure the door with some coffins which are standing in the crypt

EXT. SUNNYDALE CEMENTARY - NIGHT

Anya is still watching the door. After a few beats she sighs and shakes head. Then she vanishes.

INT. CRYPT - SAME TIME

Vamp Xander is still putting anything he can find against the door ,to secure it, just as Anya reappears behind him.  
Immediately he turns around to face her.

ANYA:  
Geez ,you haven't always been the most intelligent have you?  
Guess being dead and all craving for blood doesn't change that.

Vamp Xander just stares at her

ANYA: (cont'd)  
Hello! Haven't you noticed?  
Vengeance demon here! Can teleport whereever i want to!  
Doors and coffins don't stop me!

A small Beat.

ANYA: (cont'd)  
You didn't really think you could escape me, right?

She sighs and produces her stake from the pocket.

ANYA: (cont'd)  
I'm sorry Xander .. you know! It could have been so wonderful if you wouldn't have run away , we could have been together , have kids and live happily ever after ! It could have been so wonderful. But you..

Her voice breaks .She gets a few steps nearer to him, while Vamp Xander tries to get away until he is stopped by the wall of the crypt .

She corners him there so that there is now way out for him and gets her stake ready.

Vamp Xander just stares at her and morphs back into his human face which we haven't seen for a long time, knowing that he is about to face death, when she raises the stake. But then..

VAMP XANDER:  
(small)  
I love you!

A long beat. Anya reacts. Tears form in her eyes and she hesitates to bring the stake down.

VAMP XANDER: (cont'd)  
(stumbling)  
I... i mean it, i really love you!

Anya says nothing. Then she moves towards Xander and kisses him.  
At first Xander reacts a little shocked , but then he kisses her back.

They kiss for a few seconds and we see how Anya clutches her stake in her hands, behind her back.

They stop kissing and Anya slowly moves away from him, never losing eye contact. As she stands straight again , she raises the stake and is about to plunge it in Xanders heart as...

ANYA:  
Oh my god, you ... you

A small beat.

ANYA: (cont'd)  
You still have your soul!

Before Xander can react to this , she knocks him out. She stares at Xander as it sinks in...

ANYA: (cont'd)  
Oh my god.. Buffy!

With that she vanishes,leaving the unconscious Xander alone in the crypt

INT. SPIKES CRYPT-NIGHT

Vamp Willow and Buffy are still fighting. But now it seems that the Slayer Senses of Buffy are slowly kicking in and Willow is clearly about to loose

Now Anya appears and immediately jumps between them

ANYA:  
Stop! She ...

Buffy looks confused , while Anya throws Vamp Willow a long ,intense look - just to be sure

ANYA: (cont'd)  
Stop! You don't have to kill her!  
She .. She still has a soul!

Buffy reacts , clearly not sure if she should believe this

BUFFY:  
What? I mean ... are you sure?

Anya nods and before Vamp Willow can do anything , both of them literally jump on and capture her.

It takes a few moments but then she is well tied and barely able to move

BUFFY:  
Oh my god .. we have to save Dawn! Spike is..

She swallows hard. Anya is already about to move

ANYA:  
Don't worry if she still has a soul , i should be able to find her!

Before Buffy can say anything , she is gone

Off Buffy nervously pacing around the crypt, watching Vamp Willow , who growls at her..

EXT. SUNNYDALE STREET -THE SAME TIME

Spike is still following Vamp Dawn , they are somewhere on a street in Sunnydale now, which is completely deserted , cause its already too late for humans to be a on the street.

Dawn is still playing around with him and Spike looks already nerve wrecked

SPIKE:  
( serious)  
Come on ,pet ,you know i won't give up! You only try to put it off , but it won't help. There's only the two of us and i won't be going until you find peace.

He grabs his stake again , cause Dawn has stopped now and is watching him .

SPIKE: (cont'd)  
See that's the right way... now just stay there and i promise to make it quick!

Spike gets closer and closer to him and when he is just a few steps away from her as..

Anya appears behind her

ANYA:  
Hey Dawnie!

As Dawn turns around she.. Bang! Knocks her unconscious.

Spike stares at this scene rather unbelievingly and he is shaking his head

SPIKE:  
Wow didn't know you had it in ya , pet! So we dust her now?

He looks uncomfortable again,its still clear that he doesn't like it

Anya immediately jumps in front of Dawn

ANYA:  
No no! There will be no staking!  
She still has a soul!

Spike looks surprised and takes that in

ANYA: (cont'd)  
You should have noticed it! You are a vampire too! You can sense it!

Spike looks down to the ground

SPIKE:  
I .. I couldn't look into her eyes.. I ..

He looks at her again and Anya just nods at him, understanding,  
but then she takes a few steps back , still staring at him

ANYA:  
Oh my god! You .. You have soul!  
You ... what the hell did you do?

Off Anyas face

INT. SPIKES CRYPT-NIGHT

Buffy is still waiting for a sign or anything from Anya, she is slowly getting nervous

VAMP WILLOW:  
Oh come on whiny slayer! They are all dead .. You know that.

BUFFY:  
Shut up!

VAMP WILLOW:  
Aww poor Slayer is getting all cranky ... come here and free me and I'm going to make it all nice and bloody.

Buffy has enough of this , she grabs a T shirt from spike nearby and gags Vamp Willow with it

BUFFY:  
I said shut up!

Vamp willow tries to protest , but to no effort as we hear suddenly something from outside

Buffy immediately ignores Vamp Willow and runs to the door

BUFFY:  
Anya?... Spike?

No answer but we see a shadowy figure , which is trying to get behind the bushes again from BUFFYS POV.

BUFFY:  
(to herself)  
Vampire!

Immediately she grabs her stake and she runs to get him.

EXT.SUNNYDALE CEMENTARY -NIGHT

Where we left of..

At first the vampire tries to remain hidden , but as he realizes that she has seen him he runs from his hideout.

It doesn't take long and Buffy is near him and brings him to the ground . Now we notice its one of the Vampires which we saw in front of Buffys house.

Buffy raises her stake already as

VAMP:  
Please... please don't kill me !

Buffy is truly unnerved

BUFFY:  
Geez can't any of your nightly creatures tell me something new?

VAMP:  
I was only here to watch and not to harm anyone!

BUFFY:  
Yeah right and I'm only here to love Vampires and not to kill...

A small beat as she realizes what she just said

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
That came out totally wrong. Wait you said you were here to watch me?

Buffy realizes that he might have a connection with what happened to Willow and the others

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
Guess we gonna have a serious talk now! What the hell did you do to my friends!

EXT. CEMENTARY GATE - NIGHT

Spike is carrying Vamp Dawn who is still unconscious. Anya is walking next to him , still clearly excited about she just found out

ANYA:  
So what the hell did you do to get a soul? Buffy has to know!

Spike growls at her and sets Vamp Dawn carefully down on the floor ,only to jump on Anya a few moments later

SPIKE:  
I said i don't want to talk about it! And leave Buffy out of this!  
This is none of her business!

Anya struggles a while until Spike releases her from his hold

ANYA:  
So you did it for her , right?

Spike growls at her again

SPIKE:  
Bloody hell! I don't want to talk about it ! So. shut. up!

Before he can jump on her again Anya nods

ANYA:  
OK ..OK i won't say anything to her! Satisfied now?  
( more to herself)  
And guess i was right you did it for her!

Spike has clearly heard that but he says nothing and picks Vamp Dawn up again

SPIKE:  
Lets go and find Buffy! Little tooth here will be awake soon!

They walk further to Spikes Crypt. After a few beats they discover Buffy who is still sitting on the Vamp trying to get an answer from him

BUFFY:  
Tell me who your Master is!

Buffy punches the Vamp right in the face , but he still won't tell anything

VAMP:  
I can't cause my Master is going to kill me, if i tell the Slayer anything .

Buffy sighs and aims her stake at his heart

BUFFY:  
Yeah right and Newsflash : I'm going to kill you in an instant if you don't tell me anything!

Just at the Moment Anya and Spike arrive with Vamp Dawn

SPIKE:  
Have problems pet?

BUFFY:  
Yeah ... sometimes i think the brain must be situated in the soul... they can't be that dumb ,  
can they?

She looks at the Vampire again

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
Back to you! Open your mouth or going to feel Mr. Pointy here!

Spike has put Dawn onto the grass and is walking to Buffy

SPIKE:  
Let me deal with him, Slayer!

But before he can do anything , we recognize the Dawn has woken up and is trying to get away

SPIKE:  
Hey! No running away!

He rushes after her and after a few metres he catches her .  
Buffy gets up slowly , never leaving the Vampire out of her grab

BUFFY:  
I think its the best when we go home and try to secure the three before they can do anymore harm!

Spike and Anya are the same meaning

ANYA:  
Wait , I'm going to get Xander!

INT. SUMMERS HOUSE - CORRIDOR

ANGLE ON THE DOOR, which opens after a small beat and Buffy comes in , tearing a struggling Willow behind her.

A few metres behind her Anya enters with an unconscious Xander on her arms while Spike follows leading Vamp Dawn and The Vamp before him, both have tied hands.

BUFFY:  
Get him into the kitchen, we are going to...

She stops as she realizes that Spike can't get the Vamp in,  
because he has no invitation

BUFFY:  
That's strange why can the three get in without an invitation? ( to the Vamp)  
Come in!

Now the Vampire can be lead in by Spike

BUFFY:  
There's definitely something wrong here!

With that she drags Willow into the Living room

INT. BUFFYS HOUSE - LATER

Buffy , Anya and Spike are standing in the Summers living room.  
Vamp Dawn, Xander and Willow are bound to some chairs and pretty much gagged.

Buffy still looks really concerned.

BUFFY:  
The spell didn't work! And now they have souls! I'm mean they can't be real Vampires , they even can get in here without an invitation! I honestly don't know what to do now ...

Spike just glares at her still not happy that she did the spell

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
I mean they don't act all .  
well ..souly !

At this moment Vamp Willow tries to free herself and tears wildly on her ties 

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
See!

She looks at the ties again , just to be secure

SPIKE:  
Pet, a soul does not always make a difference. You know that !

BUFFY:  
Yeah i know . But there must be a way how we could help them. Guess we are have an appointment with our little guest.

INT. SUMMERS KITCHEN -NIGHT

They walk into the Kitchen where the Vamp is tied to a chair

BUFFY:  
Now you are going to talk or this is going to get real ugly!

The vamp just stares at her saying nothing, sighing Spike grabs a knife

SPIKE:  
Ever had a knife in your eye? It doesn't kill you but it hurts like mad.

Now the Vamp is clearly afraid

VAMP:  
Okay .. Okay I'm going to talk .  
Please don't hurt me!

SPIKE:  
(To Buffy)  
See! That's how it works!

Buffy throws Spike a look but then gets her interest at the Vamp again

BUFFY:  
So what did you do to my friends?

VAMP:  
We did a spell , you were supposed to think you friends are vampires ! We wanted you to kill your friends and ...

BUFFY:  
(Now really angry)  
Who is we ?

She jumps on him

VAMP:  
My Master and his minions, we are destined to rule Sunnydale and..

Buffy roles her eyes and Spike and Anya grin

BUFFY:  
If i got a Penny every time i heard this phrase.. well tell us where your lair is and I'll let you free!

Spike and Anya look at her, while the Vamp looks insecure and even a little bit surprised

VAMP:  
We.. Our lair is in the old factory on South Street. But now you'll let me free,right?

Buffy nods and loosens the Vampires ropes , which he had on his hands and feet

Clearly happy ,the Vampire stands up and walks to Kitchen door,  
still not sure if this is real . Spike and Anya watch this scene unbelievingly , but Buffy makes not effort to stop him

So the Vampire is able to open the door and gets outside as Buffy produces a crossbow and shoots him right in the heart ,  
so that he is dusted before he can get any further

SPIKE:  
What the hell?

BUFFY:  
Just didn't want to clean the kitchen again! Did that already yesterday!

While Spike is laughing slightly and shaking his head, Buffy closes the back-door and locks it

BUFFY:  
OK off to South street lets kick their asses ! Noone is going to mess with me like that!

Off the three preparing for the fight

END OF ACT 3

ACT 4

INT. VAMPIRES LAIR - NIGHT

We see the Master Vampire standing near the glowing orb, which is now glowing only slightly red.(CGI)

One of his Minions is standing next to him. They are both glaring at the orb

MASTER VAMPIRE:  
Its going to end soon ... she has to kill her friends very quickly now , otherwise the orb would be no use! Still no sign of the minion I sent out to watch the Slayer?

MINION:  
No High Master ... I'm sorry!  
Thought he should have been back by now ! I'll send another one out as soon as possible high Master!

The master Vampire just nods his head at him and the Minion hurries away to send a Vampire out, but he doesn't come far,  
because at this moment we hear a big Bang! And Buffy stands in the door of the factory cellar

BUFFY:  
Well what a nice slumber party !  
And I haven't been invited , what a shame!

A few of the Minions run directly towards her to protect the crypt ,but they stand no real chance cause Buffy dusts one of them pretty easily

BUFFY:  
Well not that I would have liked to come ... not with the Bloodlust and all!

We see her dust the next Minion and Anya and Spike appear behind her in the door. Now the Master Vampire comes into her sight

Spike and Anya immediately jump onto the Minions , from whom there are about 9 of them left and begin to fight

Buffy fights shortly with another Minion and dusts him after a few beats . While Spike and Anya are still fighting the Minions,  
she slowly gets nearer to the Master Vampire , who is still standing on the other side of the room.

BUFFY:  
So i guess you are the one responsible for all that crap!

She gets her stake ready and attacks him right away and they begin to fight

While the Minions were easy to fight, Buffy obviously has more problems to fight the Master Vampire. 

She manages to throw a few good punches at him ,but then it seems like he is getting the overhand and he manages to throw her to the floor, while her stake scatters away

We see that Anya and Spike are still fighting 4 of the minions and they can not help her and now the Master Vampire gets her into his grip

MASTER VAMPIRE:  
Now you are not so cool anymore,  
huh? If i would have known that i never needed that spell...

BUFFY:  
Noone messes with my friends!

MASTER VAMPIRE:  
Yeah right ... like you could do so much to hurt me now! I'll break your neck in an instant and stop your whining!

Buffy is still in his grip , but she rolls her eyes

MASTER VAMPIRE:  
Hey that was meant seriou...

He doesn't get any further , cause Buffy produces a stake, which she had hidden in her left Boot and stakes him

We see his surprised face as he becomes dust

BUFFY:  
(sighs)  
Master Vampires used to be at least a bit more intelligent then their Minions! Guess you can't even expect this these days!

We see how she watches Spike dealing with his last minion. She shows no intention of interfering.

Anya is standing next to the fight , clearly bored. As she has had enough she stakes the Vampire from behind , leaving Spike rather disappointed

SPIKE:  
Hey .. that was my minion , i was supposed to kill him!

ANYA:  
Yeah but we didn't say that we take long on purpose! Time is running out! We need to resolve the spell they did you bullock!

A beat.

ANYA: (cont'd)  
There have to be some things of the spell here somewhere! Maybe an orb or something which holds the missing parts of their spirits.

While Spike is still glaring at Anya , Buffy spots the GLOWING ORB in the corner of the room. Its still glowing slightly red ,  
but we can hardly see it anymore. (CGI)

BUFFY:  
OK i think we found where the parts of their spirits are supposed to be! What should i do with them?

ANYA:  
Destroy it , so that their spirits can be free!

BUFFY:  
Well that is easy ! I would have thought it would involve slimy demon eyes again!

With that she kicks the orb angrily at the wall, so that it shatters into pieces. Shortly after that we see 3 glowing LIGHTS emerging from the left splinters. They immediately fly away,  
leaving the room (CGI)

INT.BUFFYS HOUSE LIVING ROOM-NIGHT

Buffy, Anya and Spike are back at Buffys house. They are freeing Xander, Dawn and Willow, who are still unconscious, from their ties.

Carefully they lie Dawn and Willow on the couch and Anya tries to make Xander more comfortable by laying him onto an armchair and putting him under a blanket.

While Buffy and Spike get seated , Anya remains at Xanders side, carefully touching his wounded eye where she knocked him out.

BUFFY:  
He is going to have a black eye tomorrow.

Anya looks shortly at Buffy and nods slightly then she starts to bandage Xander´s hurt shoulder, with the bandages Spike reaches her

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
You still love him... right? I'm sure he also does ...

ANYA:  
(interrupting her)  
He should have gone to hell ! I mean he deserved it! He should have his heart ripped out and should suffer for eternity and...

Buffy just glares at her without saying anything

ANYA: (cont'd)  
Well that's the way it should be.

Small beat.

ANYA: (cont'd)  
I mean i... i can't understand all this. Normally i should be all about vengeance and doing everything to punish him. But when i saw him .. So near at death, my heart felt like it was going to break into thousand pieces. And now I'm not sure if i should hate him for doing this to me ...or if i should be glad that he is alive ! I don't know what I'm feeling right now!

BUFFY:  
(smiling)  
I have a name for that feeling!  
Its called love!

ANYA:  
I guess..

BUFFY:  
You know love means also to forgive. If you love someone you can forgive him a lot... even if the someone sends you to hell...

Small beat.

BUFFY: (cont'd)  
Literally.

While Spike flashes a quick grin, Anya kisses Xander on the head and stands up

ANYA:  
You are right maybe I'm still in love with him.. but don't tell him. I just want .. myself...

Buffy nods , clearly understanding that Anya still needs some time.

A small beat, then...

BUFFY:  
I'm going to call Giles . I need to know if they will recover fully from the spell. Can you two keep an eye on them? 

SPIKE:  
Go and call the old tweedy man!  
Anya and me are going to stay here!

He looks at Dawn

SPIKE: (cont'd)  
Can't leave Niblet alone when she is like this... at least it was also partly my fault!

With that Buffy leaves the room to get on the phone

INT. BUFFYS HOUSE LIVING ROOM-DAY

We see Buffy , Willow and Dawn sitting on the couch , while Xander and Anya sit on the chairs nearby. Dawn still looks pretty shocked while Xander seems to have regained himself.

Xander has a black eye and his shoulder is bandaged. Dawn and Willow look more or less healthy but they also gained a few scratches and blue stains which we can see

BUFFY:  
Giles said that you all will be OK , there will be no long term effects of the spell so we don't have to worry about that. As for the amnesia , its, like the spell was, only temporary and in a few days you will all remember what you did.

DAWN:  
So I will remember that I drank blood? Ewww!

Buffy just nods.

DAWN:  
I mean ,You aren't sure that it was just ketchup or something ?  
Cause ewwww I still can't imagine that I ewwwww.  
(she shudders)  
god that is nuts!

BUFFY:  
Yeah you all drank blood it was pretty gross. Xander you even drank pigs blood with Spike , you even licked the glass for the last drop and..

Xander does look as he is about to puke

XANDER:  
Can you just stop it now? Way too graphic here! I just want to pretend it never happened OK?  
Cause ewww

Anya and Buffy are laughing while they other three just glare at them.

DAWN:  
No that's not funny! I'm also with Xander , it never happened,  
okay?

BUFFY:  
I am sorry but you will remember soon, there is no way around that.  
Well, we should be just glad that it ended that well ! Anya I still wouldn't know what I would have done without you! But honestly I didn't know that vengeance demons could detect souls.  
(more to herself then to the others)  
Well you Never stop learning!

ANYA:  
Hm, it was nothing big. Its just something every vengeance demon can do, cause hey somehow we have to find the poor suffering souls which have been trampled down by the bad men

She glares at Xander who says nothing to this.

ANYA: (cont'd)  
Well and as I was just about to kill Xander when..

Now Xander reacts.

XANDER:  
Hello sitting right here!

ANYA:  
Yeah right! But I'm not sorry for the black eye.

XANDER:  
Yeah and you also like to play lets poke Xander with a stick!

ANYA:  
No that was Buffy!

Xander looks at Buffy , Huh? Buffy looks down, clearly sorry

ANYA:  
But you deserved...

She stops ,not really sure if she wants to say this

Xander says nothing and just glares at her. Anya hesitates for a moment but then she goes on.

ANYA: (cont'd)  
Well where was I? Right I was just about to kill Xander and then I saw that he still had a soul like Spike has one, and I immediately knew something was wrong and I went to search Buffy!  
I mean if he has a soul he can't be a bad vampire , right? And..

At this moment Willow, who has been silent all the time,  
realizes what she has just said and interrupts her

WILLOW:  
Spike has a what?

ANYA:  
A soul! Oh I haven't told you?  
My bad!

She shrugs her shoulders

ANYA: (cont'd)  
Well now you know!

Buffy glares at her not sure what she should say. The others also seem stunned and try to take that in.

Off the surprised faces

END OF SHOW 


End file.
